The Story of a Night
by Brandon Thomas
Summary: League of Extraordinary Gentlmen Fic :: Mina/Tom pairing :: What happens when you start to lose it all and you just need something


DISCLAIMER: Blah blah blah, I stole this. Blah blah blah, give credit where it's due.  
  
TITLE: The Story of a Night  
  
DEDICATION: For Molly, because she made me put this piece o' shit on the web.  
  
RATING: Prolly, PG For sensual imagery or something  
  
FEEDBACK: Show the comment thingy some love or e-mail me  
  
AUTHOR: Brandon Thomas  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: I'm not the best author of Fan Fiction, so the characters may not be the way they are depicted in either the movie or the book, but I think it works. Oh, I also took for granted that people know the back story. To let you know: Mina Harker had a husband who died. Tom had a best friend named Huck who also died. Oh, and there's some LXG spoilers in here, but the movie isn't really that deep. Ok, on to the story.  
  
Tom took another swig of whiskey from his flask. No matter how hard he tried to convince himself otherwise, he knew he didn't belong in London anymore. The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen was for people who were…well extraordinary. He was just a kid. The only thing that had made him feel like he could have been more than what he was-- the only person who made him feel like he belonged-died.  
  
Mina's words hit him harder than he had expected. He was "young" and "sweet" -in one word, useless. How could he compare to the others? They all had something that he didn't. They all had a reason to stay. He finished off the whiskey, finalizing his plan. He would go back to Missouri soon. He would go back to where he was wanted.  
  
He grabbed a pen and some paper and started to write home to announce his arrival. "Dearest Aunt Polly." Staring at those three words, he realized how helpless he was. How could he tell his best friend that he was giving up and running away and keep whatever remained of his dignity? "I've finished all I need to go here, so I'll be coming home soon. Tell everyone I said hi." There was no way Huck wouldn't see through that. Tom, crumbling up the pitiful letter and throwing it in the trash can, decided the letter could wait until the morning. He needed to sleep. Slowly, he removed his clothes and slipped in between the bed sheets. Maybe this wouldn't have happened had Mina not been the one to tell him how incredibly pointless his presence was. He couldn't lie to himself; he knew he was drawn to her in many ways. He wanted her with animalistic desire, he needed her, and even more he needed her to need him.  
  
Tom heard the cabin door sneak open. Tom sat straight up and scolded the air, "Who's there?" No one answered. Frantically, he looked for something to cover himself with so he could get out of bed. His clothes were piled in the opposite end of the room. He was so helpless, trapped in his bed. "Show yourself. Now!" He knew that wouldn't sway the intruder to any sort of decision. "Skinner?" It didn't make sense for the invisible man to come into Tom's room at that hour, but Tom had run out of ideas. He gave up and grabbed the blanket on top of him, wrapped it around his torso, and scurried to turn on the lights. Nothing in his room had been disturbed and there was no intruder. Quickly shoving a pair of pants on, he went in to the hallway. No one was there. No one was a wake at this hour.  
  
Tom left his room and went on a hunt for his mysterious intruder. He walked around the ship, not exactly sure who he was looking for or how he should go about finding him. His journey led him to Quatermain's old cabin. Maybe it was because he wasn't thinking or maybe it was because he still held reverence to his father, but Tom opened the door and entered. Immediately the pain was overwhelming. Allan Quatermain was in everything, and everything brought Tom back to how much he missed him. Tom had entered a tomb and he felt death. He didn't know what to do. All he could do was fall to his knees and cry uncontrollably. He wept and heaved and all but stopped breathing. He needed to run, to leave this tomb but he couldn't. Half naked and all too vulnerable, he wept like a child with a pain he didn't know how to handle.  
  
"Tom?" Mina's voice had taken on a guise that Tom would never have expected from her. It was soft and motherly - so full of compassion. "Tom-" she said as she made her way to the weeping boy, "It's hard, I know." She knelt down and wrapped her arms around his quivering body. "I do know it's hard to lose some you loved so much -- someone who could have meant the world to you. But, Tom -" kissing the top of his head and raising his eyes to meet hers, "It's going to be ok. It's all going to be ok." In that moment, Tom had lost all. He had lost his best friend, his father, his sanity, and his ability to stay calm. He was speechlessly trapped between the hysteria of the situation and the insurmountable desire that he possessed towards this woman hold him. This woman could be his salvation, but he didn't want to get hurt again. Slowly, the woman's arms let go of the boy, and let one hand reach into a pocket, retrieving a crumbled piece of paper. "May I ask you a question? What do you mean by this?" Before his face, she held the remains of the letter he was writing to Aunt Polly.  
  
Tom tried to lie. He tried to tell her that it was a mistake, and that the letter was a joke, but he knew Mina would see through that. He tried to think of a way to get out of this, because that was who he was. He had never gotten in trouble for anything he did wrong because he knew how to lie. But he couldn't - not to her. "How did you get that?"  
  
"Well-I was worried about, Tom. I know what Allan meant to you. I sent Skinner to check on you, and he found this. Tom, why did you write this?" Her cold hand had met his bare skin again. Her motherly voice was accompanied by a soothing rub on the boy's back. It was slightly like a mother would rub her child's back after a horrible nightmare, but there was something more to it - something sensual. Both Tom and Mina knew that they wantonly sought more than just a maternal love. They needed to belong - after so much loss, they couldn't bear to be alone any longer.   
  
Tom was started crying harder. He needed to tell her what he felt and that he knew that she felt the same way. "Yes, I'm a big part of this group. Really, why do you need me?"  
  
Mina was dumbfounded. She thought, but she only had one answer to that question and propriety wouldn't let her say it. She loved him devotedly and needed him with animalistic desire, but she couldn't tell him. "Heavy lifting?" She chuckled. He was young and innocent, but inside he was such a man. He was compassionate and strong. He had time to mature, and Mina wanted him to stay so she could be there when he did. She knew he would be a Prince Charming, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to be a Cinderella.  
  
They paused and just stayed in that moment. The moment when the woman held the man in a moment of weakness and suddenly they knew they couldn't hide it any longer. The loved each other in every way perceivable. They loved each other as a mother to a son, as a lover to a lover, as husband to wife, as friend to friend, pure unbridled passionate desire, and everything in between. There was no middle grounds, no extremes, just them. Just two confused people who saw nothing else in the world beyond each other.  
  
They kissed beyond a passion that can be explained in words. They explored uncharted lands to either of them. But sadly, I doubt it would be kind to continue telling the events that transpired that night. I still promise you everything I've written is true. I beg you to remember these lovers, remember them always. For they, in some time to come, will take their rightful place as the greatest lovers that ever were.  
  
-Dr. Jekyll 


End file.
